


Wings and Leather

by sastiel_and_such



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Sastiel - Freeform, Smut, Thongs - Freeform, tying up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastiel_and_such/pseuds/sastiel_and_such
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester has been away from his boyfriend, Castiel, for a few days, so they decide to have a special night of the sexy times. Sam must go shopping for the stuff that they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings and Leather

Dean, Sam, and Castiel were all heading back from Scotland on a plane. After Crowley showed up to pick up his bones, Cas popped up to make sure that Sam and Dean were okay.

“So I was thinking,” started Sam quietly to Cas, “that since I’ve been gone for a few days, that we should ‘make up for the time’ that we lost.” 

Castiel couldn’t help but to muster a smile. He missed Sam as much as Sam had missed him in those few days of being apart. And damn if he didn’t want to fuck Sam senseless anyway, he was making it hard on Cas to keep his throbbing member down. “I think that can be arranged,” said Cas, softly into Sam’s ear. “We should make plans for a long night. Maybe do some shopping beforehand.”

Sam knew just what Castiel wanted, and softly moaned. Not exactly a dom/sub thing going on, but a sexual experience just shy of that. “Let me handle the shopping for both of us,” replied Sam. He bent his neck down a little, and softly kissed Cas on his neck. Forgetting where he was for a moment, he then deepened the kiss by moving to his mouth, fast but tender.

“You know, if you guys want, you can get a FUCKING ROOM,” Dean said to both of them. Embarrassed, Sam pulled away, and put his head down to go to sleep. Dean followed suit, and Castiel was left to watch over both of them, as angels didn’t sleep. He could barely contain his excitement about his boyfriend. This was gonna be a long flight.

. . . 

Where do I even go to get the stuff I need? thought Sam. He was shopping alone, because he didn’t need Dean berating him about the weird stuff he was about to buy. He settled going to Macy’s, because they seemed to have everything. 

He grabbed a shopping cart, and began his journey. He first headed over to the men’s suits, and picked up two ties. One sapphire tie (for Castiel to wear), and one black tie (for other purposes). Once he threw those in the cart, he moved to the next section of men’s pants. At first, Sam couldn’t find what he was looking for, but then he saw them at the end of the aisle: leather pants. He quickly grabbed one with a 36 waist, and ran into the changing room before anybody could question him. 

Sam took off his jeans, and replaced them with leather. Sleek, shiny, black, and extra tight around his crotch. He giggled a little, knowing how much Castiel would love these. Being so tight around his dick, it caused so much arousal that Sam couldn’t help but zip down, and start pumping. He immediately became hard with the thought of how awesome tonight would be, and pumped faster. He started sweating a little, and started moaning “Castiel” between every few back-and-forths. He felt the warm sensation in his stomach, meaning that he was about to climax. 

“Are you okay in there, sir?” asked the woman that worked in the fitting room.

“Everything… is fine,” Sam said between moans. “Just… having a hard… time… getting these… pants o… OH.” He came right there. He didn’t care who heard, he had been itching to jack off since Cas got back. “I got them off,” replied Sam with a smile.

Once he got out of the fitting room, he headed to the women’s section and picked up two satiny thongs: one pink, one light blue.

“Eh hem,” said an older woman from behind Sam. “And why are you here, young man?” she asked with a rude tone.

“Erm…” It didn’t matter how lean, tall, and strong-looking Sam was, he felt insignificant at that moment. “Just… picking up some, uh, stuff, for um, my wife…” He quickly walked towards the cash register, avoiding eye contact with anyone. This is for Castiel, he reminded himself as he payed.

. . .

As Team Free Will sat down for dinner, Castiel and Sam wouldn’t stop smiling at each other. Sometimes, Cas would lightly brush his hand against Sam’s thigh under the table. 

“So, what did you get at the store Sam?” Dean asked. 

“Um, ya know, just some more plaid. Can’t get enough of that stuff,” replied Sam quickly.

“Dammit, I was hoping that you picked up some beer. Well, I invited Bobby over for some drinks later. Are you chumps gonna join us?” asked the older Winchester as he shoveled more food into his mouth.

“NO!” shouted Cas, so loud that anybody could hear it anywhere in the bunker. Looks of astonishment were shot at him for both brothers. “Because… um… Sam and I have to do research… on the wendigo case that showed up… yeah.”

Dean looked confused at first, but then just shrugged. “Whatever you nerds. Just don’t shack up in MY room.” Someone knocked at the door just then, and Dean got up to invite Bobby in. Sam and Castiel both turned different shades of red, as they got up to throw their food away. 

“Can we go now? I am confused on whether or not I should be aroused yet,” said Cas in the most deadpan voice. Sam just laughed.

. . . 

“Go to the bathroom, and put on what’s in this bag. I’ll change out here. No peeking until you get in there!” Sam said this with such order that Castiel leaned in for a wet, sloppy kiss, and then went to the bathroom. 

Sam took his shirt and pants off, and eventually his boxers. He was trying hard NOT to get hard yet as he slipped the blue thong on. Sam admired how they were just big enough to cover his enormous dick, but how anybody could still make out the outline. He then pulled up the leather pants, before he wasn’t able to get them on anymore, what with his erection in the way and all. He stood in front of a mirror, admiring his physique, and couldn’t stop thinking about how much he needed Cas. Right then, Cas walked out of the bathroom, in nothing but a pink, silky thong, and a light blue tie.

“Cas…” was all that Sam could get out. Cas looked sexy in a tie anyway, but against his bare, muscled chest, he looked even sexier. The pink and blue contrasted very well, and Sam found himself staring at Cas’s halfway revealed shaft. He was glad that he bought the smalls.

“You don’t look too bad yourself, boy,” said Castiel with a devilish smile. Castiel, too, was astonished at how well Sam looked. He always thought Sam looked great, but that leather perfectly defined his ass, and perfectly outlined his dick.

“Ok, so here’s how it’s gonna work. I need you to get on the bed.” Cas did as he was told, as he laid his back against the wall, ass on the bed. “Now, put your hands behind your back.” Cas did so while smiling, and Sam pulled out the black tie, and tied up his hands. “I can’t have you touching me when you’re not allowed,” Sam shifted his tone, “you naughty angel.” Sam gave Cas a quick kiss on the forehead, and went to the opposite side of the room, and turned on his iPod. “Suit and Tie” by Justin Timberlake started playing, and he couldn’t believe that he let Cas pick the “love-making” song for tonight. None the less, he began a strip tease.

Sam slowly brought his hands above his head while shaking his hips, and quickly turned, shaking his ass, also. He slowly brought his hands back down, and started tugging at the belt loops of the leather pants. Cas could tell that Sam was flexing, because his back looked amazing, what with all the ripples of muscle and tan skin. He started sweating, and looking down, he could see his cock straining against the fabric. It would hurt, if Castiel wasn’t so damn aroused by Sam’s tease. He moaned, “C’mon Sam, please… need you…” He tried to break free of the restraint so he could touch himself, but Sam was over in an instant to stop him.

“Ah ah, I said no moving until I say so. Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you want,” Sam said in a hushed voice. Sam kissed Cas, hoping that it would hold him off a little bit. Just then, a loud knock came from the door, and both Sam and Cas froze. Did either of them actually lock the door? They thought Dean knew what they were up to. Suddenly, the door busted open, and Dean came through with two beers. “Hey, Bobby said I should…” He stopped dead in his tracks. All he saw was a shirtless Sam, legs spread apart over Cas, who, by the way, had on an extremely revealing thong. Before Dean could say anything or laugh, Sam shoved him out the door, and in a very grim voice said, “Bother us again, and you’ll regret it.” Sam slammed the door in Dean’s face, and all he heard was “Hey Bobby! Guess what?” before Dean’s voice disappeared.

“Sam?”

Sam turned. His face was scarlet, and his shoulders were slumped. He was embarrassed beyond belief, and wasn’t even sure if he could go on. Cas got up, despite his orders, and walked over to Sam. “Hey,” he said soothingly. “Don’t worry about it. This is about us, and we both deserve this. C’mon sexy, keep going.” That was all Sam needed. His lips smashed into Castiel’s and Sam moved them both to the bed. He tore off his pants, forgetting the tease, and revealed his thong, also. Cas, still bound, admired Sam, and the satin looked like it was going to bust open. Slowly, Sam worked it off with his teeth, making Cas moan. He saw Castiel’s purple head, already dripping with pre-cum. He softly took the tip, and then half of the shaft in his mouth. Cas bucked into his mouth, making Sam choke, but Sam pinned his hips to the bed after that. Sam was getting hard again, and he moaned as he felt his throbbing member push against the thong material, which made Cas leak even more.

Cas felt the familiar, hot pooling sensation in the pit of his stomach, and told Sam between moans, “Almost… there… need…”

Sam was still working his tongue around Cas’s whole dick, and Cas saying that was his cue to work a little harder. He put a little bit of teeth into it, and made the blow job nice and slobbery from that point on.

“SAM!” Cas came into Sam’s mouth, and Sam swallowed every drop of cum that Cas had for him. He let go with a loud pop, and moved his face to Cas’s ear.

“Now it’s my turn,” Sam purred. He flipped Cas over onto his stomach, and kept the tie around his wrists. “You’re so fucking hot, under my control like this.” He lifted Cas’s chin up from behind, and put his fingers in Castiel’s mouth. “Now suck,” he instructed. 

Cas didn't need to be told twice. He took two fingers into his mouth, He moved his tongue expertly around Sam’s fingers, making Sam whimper. Sam abruptly pulled his fingers from Cas’s mouth, kind of wishing that he had received the blow job, and asked, “Are you ready, my love?”

“Get in me, now,” pleaded Cas. Sam stuck both fingers into Cas’s ass, and it was like he belonged to Sam. Cas cried out, as the contact hadn’t happened in a while, but he started moaning once Sam got a rhythm. Sam curled his fingers up to hit Castiel’s prostate, which made Cas whimper even more. He also scissored him, to make sure Cas was nice and loose. He didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend.

He slowly slid his fingers out, and asked again, “Are you ready?”

“FOR GOD’S SAKE, YES!” Cas cried out. Sam positioned himself behind Cas’s opening after bringing the thong to his knees, and slowly slid in. Cas was tense at first, but then went back to moaning. Sam already had pre-cum dripping from his cock, so it made it that much easier to slide in. He started moving slow, but once Cas was nice and open, he started thrusting harder and faster. He knew where Cas’s sweet spots were, and tried to hit them as often as he could, making Castiel writhe beneath him. Hitting his prostate over and over, Cas was sweating and panting, even though Sam was doing the work. 

“Cas,” Sam groaned, “I’m… close…”

“As am I… fini… AH.” Cas came onto the bed sheets beneath them. Clenching around Sam, Cas heard him yell and felt Sam come inside of him soon after. Sam slid out of Cas, undid the tie, and helped to flip Cas over. He threw himself on the bed next to Castiel. They both laid there, holding hands and sweating.

“That was amazing. We needed that. I love you, Sam,” Cas said once he could breathe again.

“Love you too,” Sam smiled. He leaned over and kissed Castiel. It had been a great night to catch up.


End file.
